


STIAGUOY

by daniwrites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwrites/pseuds/daniwrites
Summary: Junhoe is missing and Jiwon is the only person who could find him. He left a journal as a clue and all Jiwon needs to do is to read all the entries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a prologue

**BROS BEFORE HOES**

**Jiwon:** GUYS  
 **Jiwon:** HELP!!!  
 **Jiwon:** OMG HELP ME ㅠㅠ  
 **Jiwon:** JUNHOE IS MISSING!!!  
 **Hanbin:** What do you mean by "missing"?  
 **Yunhyeong:** Good morning children.  
 **Donghyuk** : Not a really good morning, hyung. We woke up because of Jiwon hyung's scream and Nani hyung is pissed.  
 **Jiwon:** We slept together here in my room but then he's not here anymore and I found a note.  
 **Hanbin:** A note? What does it says?  
 **Yunhyeong:** We'll go down there. Hanbin, Chanwoo, let's go.  
 **Chanwoo:** Bold of you to assume that I'm coming with you.  
 **Hanbin:** Just go, Chanwoo. Don't piss Yunhyeong it's too early.  
 **Jiwon:** Baby where are you? @Junhoe

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jiwon, you are so dumb. I'm so disappointed." Hanbin tells him. All 6 of them are in Jiwon's room trying to calm him down because he's so close to breaking down.

"Why am I suddenly, dumb?" Jiwon asked, he's confused. He just wants to find Junhoe. Chanwoo picked up the half folded note to properly read what's fully written on it.

" _To: Jiwon_

_I left because I think you need time to think about something. I hope you find the right answer._

_Here's a journal, read all the entries then after reading, you'll know where to find me._

_\- Junhoe_ "

Chanwoo read the note aloud for everyone to hear. Yunhyeong, Donghyuk and Jinhwan exchanged knowing looks. Chanwoo moved closer to Hanbin and whispered something which made Hanbin smile like a fool and shooked his head.

"Oh, so he's not really _really_ missing? Like he just wants me to read this journal then I'll know where he is?" Jiwon asked them, trying to fit the pieces. They laughed at him, and Jiwon realize he haven't read the whole note. When he read the first sentence he panicked and didn't noticed the journal and that the paper is folded into half.

"Jiwonnie, just do what Junhoe said and calm down okay? We'll be going now. We still have work." Yunhyeong said then left the room with Hanbin following him.

"You guys are so weird and you both are so dumb." Chanwoo gave the note and journal to Jiwon then he also left while Donghyuk and Jinhwan made their way to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Jiwon was left alone in the room, he looked at the note then at the journal. He opened it and there he found the "title"

_**Seven times I almost gave up on you** _

 


	2. first time

Dear Jiwon-hyung,

We started off as two persons who's really awkward with each other, we can't stay alone together in the same room because of the unexplained tension always building up. We can't make a decent conversation and it would always end with "ah, okay.", "really? okay" or an awkward laugh. We can't even look at each other for 5 seconds. I always wonder why were we so awkward back then, but that did not stop my pure admiration for you. Yes, I have been admiring you since the first day I met you, Kim Jiwon.

It was just a simple crush, you were so cool and full of swag. I admire how confident you are when you're performing on stage alone or with us. You may never notice this but you always capture the attention and heart of the audience. God, you even captured mine. My crush for you grew, maybe because the teasing of our members had a huge impact to me but I kept it to myself, it was scary hyung. I was scared that you might notice my growing feelings so I did what I have to do. I ignored you.

But that one day was our turning point, I found you crying at the rooftop. It was an accident, I swear. I hope you still remember this, it was the first time that I got to hug you really tight, soothing your back and comforting you with my words. I didn't knew why you cried back then I don't think I was in the right position to ask why. Nevertheless, I just wanted to be by your side so I stayed with you until you stopped crying. You wore your bunny smile again and uttered a soft "Thank you, Juneya."

After 3 days, you finally opened up to me. You told me the reason why you were crying that night. Mino hyung broke up with you. I was shocked with your revelation because I thought you were straight. You also told me that only Hanbin hyung, Jinhwan hyung and I know your secret and I don't know if I should feel happy because I gained your trust or should I feel pain because the person I like loves someone else. I helped you move on.

It has been 3 months since your break up and we got closer and closer each month. I can finally go to your room without permission and that's also the start of my hobby; stealing your clothes and wearing it whenever I feel like to, I knew you noticed but you didn't say anything except for that one time when we were shooting a variety show, you exposed me, I tried to stay composed and not overthink that you know my affection towards you. And, I guess you never really knew.

The following month, you started to change your treatment towards me. I can feel you slowly being distant. I can't even go to your room because you started locking the door when you leave or when you're inside. I tried to understand, I thought that maybe you just have a problem, but it was affecting me, hyung. Your actions hurt me and gave a slight pain to my chest. It went on, days, weeks, the members also noticed how we avoided each other again and they asked me why, I told them "we're always like this, it's not new anymore." Then, I came to a realization that maybe you found someone new already and you'll never like me back because I was just Junhoe, the guy you're awkward with.

It was before our dance practice that I saw you and Mino hyung talking at a corner in YG Ent., you were smiling and you look happy with him. There, reality slapped me. You still love him, ofcourse. Mino hyung hugged you and it was the softest hug, how I wish I can hug you again like that, but I'm not Mino-hyung, I can't even reach his level. He's the cool one, you both have so much in common no wonder you guys fell inlove with each other. I was just someone who loves poetry, reading and you.

I skipped dance practice that day, I didn't answered anyone's texts and calls. I know I caused us trouble and got Hanbin hyung really mad. I stayed at the rooftop just crying and pouring all the pain my heart felt these past weeks. I was thinking of ways on how to let you go. _**And this was the first time I almost gave up on you, Jiwon.**_

A hand started to caress my back, it was you. You sat beside me and I tried to ignore you. I can't bear being in the same place with you so I stood up.

"Junhoe." You called me. I stopped walking but I didn't faced you.

"I'm sorry." You said in the softest way possible. I still haven't said anything because I figured that you were not done with whatever you wanted to say. I didn't know what you were sorry for.

"I know I've been a jerk for avoiding you these past weeks and I know it was hard for you too. But I just wanted to clear my mind and my feelings. I'm starting to like you, Junhoe." A sudden confession that made me froze. I felt you walking towards me, then you hugged me from the back.

"I really like you, Junhoe." You whispered but it was enough for me to hear it. I faced you while you were hugging me. "But, I saw you and Mino hyung earlier. I thought you two are back together again." I said.

"What? No, baby no. We had our closure and I told him that I like you." You answered back.

"Baby? You called me baby."

"Aigoo, this guy really ignored my explanation." You giggled and I blushed because I was really caught off guard. I hugged you back.

"I like you too, hyung."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, leave some comments or any reactions. Thank you♡


	3. second time

Dear Jiwon,

 _ **This is the second time I thought of letting you go**_.

It was our 100th day of being together, it wasn't really a big deal but it was my first time to celebrate it and I was glad that I'm gonna celebrate it with you. I remember sleeping in your room a day before but when I woke up, I was alone. You weren't also around the dorm, Donghyuk said you woke up early to go and do some errands. I thought that maybe you have prepared something special for me. I waited for your text, I even planned what outfit to wear and I also prepared my gift for you.

But, it was 4pm already and I haven't received any texts nor calls from you. I was starting to get worried, this was the first time that you failed to update me about your day. I tried calling you but you never answered. The members were worried too, they all tried to contact you but we got nothing. We also called your mom and asked if you said anything regarding your whereabouts today, she told us you were gonna do stuff but you didn't mentioned what it was.

It was around 7pm, the members were eating dinner while I was still scrolling through my sns accounts, hoping that someone recognized you and posted about you. I was right, I did found a post about you.

Soompi: iKON'S BOBBY spotted at a jewelry shop, and he's with a girl. A model from a famous company, it is rumored that they were ex-lovers. Are they back together again?

After reading the headline, I threw my phone on the sofa, grabbed my trench coat and went to where you were. It wasn't a long ride and I found you easily thanks to my Jiwon radar, you were inside a jewelry shop with that girl and you look so serious talking about something. I went inside and walked beside you.

"Hi, Jiwon hyung." I greeted you sarcastically with a smile.

"J-junhoe. What are you doing here?" You responded with wide eyes and your face looked so surprised. Huh, caught you cheating on me with your ex.

"I just happened to be here, I was going somewhere then I saw you with someone. Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, turning my attention to the girl. "I'm Junhoe, his fellow iKON member."

The girl just smiled at me, then she said "Oh, I'm not her girlfriend. We're long time over, I should get going now. Nice to see you again, Jiwon. Nice meeting you, Junhoe." She made her way to the exit.

I crossed my arms and faced you.

"Well, I think you have something to say?" I asked, you were about to say something but the girl from the jewelry shop interrupted us.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim. Here's the promise ring you asked for, will we still engraved the KJH and KJW?" The lady asked and it made me looked at her, then at you. You bought me a ring? Fucking Kim Jiwon and his surprises. I was so ashamed that time I ran out of the shop. I heard you say something to the staff then went out to follow me.

"Junhoe, wait!" You shouted. I stopped walking fast and waited for you to come closer.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I doubted you, I went here because there was an article saying you're with your ex and I thought that you're cheating on me." I felt so dumb that time, Jiwon. I overreacted.

You hugged me, saying sorry because your surprise failed, that it took you long because you can't decide what ring to buy, what design would i like so you asked for other's opinion and your ex happened to be in the same area, she helped you choose what suits us both.

I realized that maybe I don't deserve you after all, I was dumb, immature and selfish.

"You don't deserve me, hyung."

"You don't deserve me either but I love you so let's be dumb together and figure this out. Don't let me go, Junhoe cause I won't let you go. Happy 100 days, baby." You kissed my cheek and brought me back to the jewelry shop to try the ring.

We went back to the dorm holding hands with promise rings.

KJH engraved in your ring, KJW in my ring.


End file.
